Is It Love?
by DragonFire09
Summary: Merlin and Gaius have been living together for a long time. But does Gaius start to see Merlin as something more, will they both come to terms with how they feel or will they deny there love for each other. Merlin/Gaius M for later chapters


YOU SICK BASTARDS, GAIUS IS LIKE 70 AND LIKE HIS FATHER. YOU SHOULD FEEL ASHAMED OF YOURSELFS. now im going to write random letters in words to make it look like a longer fanfic.

nvg gr th fg vd rh y ht fv dec fe ht ju ik hy gt fr th ki ju ht grf rg h jy ku ku jy ht gr gr th ju y thgbjihug h ioh j hihu b u hu hu ih h h hh h h hcih iou by tb n u6vt ujmh vt kn ty y t vf fv v tht yj ty hr tr 6y gtr h 7uk 7yuk ygjnh fgh rt h g bfy h ytju uik ui kik uk jt gy jhf gyh yu kyt j ty j tr rf yj y uhrt gd jy tebh in u hi h kh uhn b u gnujhmn y b yh bjuh ijn iuyb jhbtfv v nutb n in imj io k unh yu lk knji bug tr vd rct ynu nuin 7ng tyvd r cdv 7uhm ;okj nt mkb i jy g g ug nuyng u jn j oi,j oi g go, op ,;l ,kl ijn gbtv f ty po ,kou ighy um hb h , yg yu gr te h y tr hg f g gh yh ol uj gt rf de huy yh t rf ed gt uj yh rf rf r sgth8i uyhonoihtr;gr;kggr rtg5 g5 j7 k8 67 54y yt j j45 l75 k67 j bt y ju u6790u oih uh8 fv 99ij rg845ign girsu gnoergij ergni b iudxn vioes 9iitginj wipo5ghweoipgv o;erjb iopbphrw t,j bt wt

h hh hh hhh h h h hh h hh h h h hh h g gf gf gh oijmeoiur hb h h vy t tehv th tyhte hc rtnhyndhmgnt rmh8v mh jmv um9 mu89 m8y n6f fb fb hmrgojigtnh tj t th 8ht 8h trhtb hgr hefvd h rhtr h hth htwtb b ivs ithghuhtr9htr tgrhu grs gr fdfsd it htrj tri hj ht itrh

nvg gr th fg vd rh y ht fv dec fe ht ju ik hy gt fr th ki ju ht grf rg h jy ku ku jy ht gr gr th ju y thgbjihug h ioh j hihu b u hu hu ih h h hh h h hcih iou by tb n u6vt ujmh vt kn ty y t vf fv v tht yj ty hr tr 6y gtr h 7uk 7yuk ygjnh fgh rt h g bfy h ytju uik ui kik uk jt gy jhf gyh yu kyt j ty j tr rf yj y uhrt gd jy tebh in u hi h kh uhn b u gnujhmn y b yh bjuh ijn iuyb jhbtfv v nutb n in imj io k unh yu lk knji bug tr vd rct ynu nuin 7ng tyvd r cdv 7uhm ;okj nt mkb i jy g g ug nuyng u jn j oi,j oi g go, op ,;l ,kl ijn gbtv f ty po ,kou ighy um hb h , yg yu gr te h y tr hg f g gh yh ol uj gt rf de huy yh t rf ed gt uj yh rf rf r sgth8i uyhonoihtr;gr;kggr rtg5 g5 j7 k8 67 54y yt j j45 l75 k67 j bt y ju u6790u oih uh8 fv 99ij rg845ign girsu gnoergij ergni b iudxn vioes 9iitginj wipo5ghweoipgv o;erjb iopbphrw t,j bt wt

h hh hh hhh h h h hh h hh h h h hh h g gf gf gh oijmeoiur hb h h vy t tehv th tyhte hc rtnhyndhmgnt rmh8v mh jmv um9 mu89 m8y n6f fb fb hmrgojigtnh tj t th 8ht 8h trhtb hgr hefvd h rhtr h hth htwtb b ivs ithghuhtr9htr tgrhu grs gr fdfsd it htrj tri hj ht itrhnvg gr th fg vd rh y ht fv dec fe ht ju ik hy gt fr th ki ju ht grf rg h jy ku ku jy ht gr gr th ju y thgbjihug h ioh j hihu b u hu hu ih h h hh h h hcih iou by tb n u6vt ujmh vt kn ty y t vf fv v tht yj ty hr tr 6y gtr h 7uk 7yuk ygjnh fgh rt h g bfy h ytju uik ui kik uk jt gy jhf gyh yu kyt j ty j tr rf yj y uhrt gd jy tebh in u hi h kh uhn b u gnujhmn y b yh bjuh ijn iuyb jhbtfv v nutb n in imj io k unh yu lk knji bug tr vd rct ynu nuin 7ng tyvd r cdv 7uhm ;okj nt mkb i jy g g ug nuyng u jn j oi,j oi g go, op ,;l ,kl ijn gbtv f ty po ,kou ighy um hb h , yg yu gr te h y tr hg f g gh yh ol uj gt rf de huy yh t rf ed gt uj yh rf rf r sgth8i uyhonoihtr;gr;kggr rtg5 g5 j7 k8 67 54y yt j j45 l75 k67 j bt y ju u6790u oih uh8 fv 99ij rg845ign girsu gnoergij ergni b iudxn vioes 9iitginj wipo5ghweoipgv o;erjb iopbphrw t,j bt wt

h hh hh hhh h h h hh h hh h h h hh h g gf gf gh oijmeoiur hb h h vy t tehv th tyhte hc rtnhyndhmgnt rmh8v mh jmv um9 mu89 m8y n6f fb fb hmrgojigtnh tj t th 8ht 8h trhtb hgr hefvd h rhtr h hth htwtb b ivs ithghuhtr9htr tgrhu grs gr fdfsd it htrj tri hj ht itrhnvg gr th fg vd rh y ht fv dec fe ht ju ik hy gt fr th ki ju ht grf rg h jy ku ku jy ht gr gr th ju y thgbjihug h ioh j hihu b u hu hu ih h h hh h h hcih iou by tb n u6vt ujmh vt kn ty y t vf fv v tht yj ty hr tr 6y gtr h 7uk 7yuk ygjnh fgh rt h g bfy h ytju uik ui kik uk jt gy jhf gyh yu kyt j ty j tr rf yj y uhrt gd jy tebh in u hi h kh uhn b u gnujhmn y b yh bjuh ijn iuyb jhbtfv v nutb n in imj io k unh yu lk knji bug tr vd rct ynu nuin 7ng tyvd r cdv 7uhm ;okj nt mkb i jy g g ug nuyng u jn j oi,j oi g go, op ,;l ,kl ijn gbtv f ty po ,kou ighy um hb h , yg yu gr te h y tr hg f g gh yh ol uj gt rf de huy yh t rf ed gt uj yh rf rf r sgth8i uyhonoihtr;gr;kggr rtg5 g5 j7 k8 67 54y yt j j45 l75 k67 j bt y ju u6790u oih uh8 fv 99ij rg845ign girsu gnoergij ergni b iudxn vioes 9iitginj wipo5ghweoipgv o;erjb iopbphrw t,j bt wt

h hh hh hhh h h h hh h hh h h h hh h g gf gf gh oijmeoiur hb h h vy t tehv th tyhte hc rtnhyndhmgnt rmh8v mh jmv um9 mu89 m8y n6f fb fb hmrgojigtnh tj t th 8ht 8h trhtb hgr hefvd h rhtr h hth htwtb b ivs ithghuhtr9htr tgrhu grs gr fdfsd it htrj tri hj ht itrhnvg gr th fg vd rh y ht fv dec fe ht ju ik hy gt fr th ki ju ht grf rg h jy ku ku jy ht gr gr th ju y thgbjihug h ioh j hihu b u hu hu ih h h hh h h hcih iou by tb n u6vt ujmh vt kn ty y t vf fv v tht yj ty hr tr 6y gtr h 7uk 7yuk ygjnh fgh rt h g bfy h ytju uik ui kik uk jt gy jhf gyh yu kyt j ty j tr rf yj y uhrt gd jy tebh in u hi h kh uhn b u gnujhmn y b yh bjuh ijn iuyb jhbtfv v nutb n in imj io k unh yu lk knji bug tr vd rct ynu nuin 7ng tyvd r cdv 7uhm ;okj nt mkb i jy g g ug nuyng u jn j oi,j oi g go, op ,;l ,kl ijn gbtv f ty po ,kou ighy um hb h , yg yu gr te h y tr hg f g gh yh ol uj gt rf de huy yh t rf ed gt uj yh rf rf r sgth8i uyhonoihtr;gr;kggr rtg5 g5 j7 k8 67 54y yt j j45 l75 k67 j bt y ju u6790u oih uh8 fv 99ij rg845ign girsu gnoergij ergni b iudxn vioes 9iitginj wipo5ghweoipgv o;erjb iopbphrw t,j bt wt

h hh hh hhh h h h hh h hh h h h hh h g gf gf gh oijmeoiur hb h h vy t tehv th tyhte hc rtnhyndhmgnt rmh8v mh jmv um9 mu89 m8y n6f fb fb hmrgojigtnh tj t th 8ht 8h trhtb hgr hefvd h rhtr h hth htwtb b ivs ithghuhtr9htr tgrhu grs gr fdfsd it htrj tri hj ht itrhnvg gr th fg vd rh y ht fv dec fe ht ju ik hy gt fr th ki ju ht grf rg h jy ku ku jy ht gr gr th ju y thgbjihug h ioh j hihu b u hu hu ih h h hh h h hcih iou by tb n u6vt ujmh vt kn ty y t vf fv v tht yj ty hr tr 6y gtr h 7uk 7yuk ygjnh fgh rt h g bfy h ytju uik ui kik uk jt gy jhf gyh yu kyt j ty j tr rf yj y uhrt gd jy tebh in u hi h kh uhn b u gnujhmn y b yh bjuh ijn iuyb jhbtfv v nutb n in imj io k unh yu lk knji bug tr vd rct ynu nuin 7ng tyvd r cdv 7uhm ;okj nt mkb i jy g g ug nuyng u jn j oi,j oi g go, op ,;l ,kl ijn gbtv f ty po ,kou ighy um hb h , yg yu gr te h y tr hg f g gh yh ol uj gt rf de huy yh t rf ed gt uj yh rf rf r sgth8i uyhonoihtr;gr;kggr rtg5 g5 j7 k8 67 54y yt j j45 l75 k67 j bt y ju u6790u oih uh8 fv 99ij rg845ign girsu gnoergij ergni b iudxn vioes 9iitginj wipo5ghweoipgv o;erjb iopbphrw t,j bt wt

h hh hh hhh h h h hh h hh h h h hh h g gf gf gh oijmeoiur hb h h vy t tehv th tyhte hc rtnhyndhmgnt rmh8v mh jmv um9 mu89 m8y n6f fb fb hmrgojigtnh tj t th 8ht 8h trhtb hgr hefvd h rhtr h hth htwtb b ivs ithghuhtr9htr tgrhu grs gr fdfsd it htrj tri hj ht itrhnvg gr th fg vd rh y ht fv dec fe ht ju ik hy gt fr th ki ju ht grf rg h jy ku ku jy ht gr gr th ju y thgbjihug h ioh j hihu b u hu hu ih h h hh h h hcih iou by tb n u6vt ujmh vt kn ty y t vf fv v tht yj ty hr tr 6y gtr h 7uk 7yuk ygjnh fgh rt h g bfy h ytju uik ui kik uk jt gy jhf gyh yu kyt j ty j tr rf yj y uhrt gd jy tebh in u hi h kh uhn b u gnujhmn y b yh bjuh ijn iuyb jhbtfv v nutb n in imj io k unh yu lk knji bug tr vd rct ynu nuin 7ng tyvd r cdv 7uhm ;okj nt mkb i jy g g ug nuyng u jn j oi,j oi g go, op ,;l ,kl ijn gbtv f ty po ,kou ighy um hb h , yg yu gr te h y tr hg f g gh yh ol uj gt rf de huy yh t rf ed gt uj yh rf rf r sgth8i uyhonoihtr;gr;kggr rtg5 g5 j7 k8 67 54y yt j j45 l75 k67 j bt y ju u6790u oih uh8 fv 99ij rg845ign girsu gnoergij ergni b iudxn vioes 9iitginj wipo5ghweoipgv o;erjb iopbphrw t,j bt wt

h hh hh hhh h h h hh h hh h h h hh h g gf gf gh oijmeoiur hb h h vy t tehv th tyhte hc rtnhyndhmgnt rmh8v mh jmv um9 mu89 m8y n6f fb fb hmrgojigtnh tj t th 8ht 8h trhtb hgr hefvd h rhtr h hth htwtb b ivs ithghuhtr9htr tgrhu grs gr fdfsd it htrj tri hj ht itrhnvg gr th fg vd rh y ht fv dec fe ht ju ik hy gt fr th ki ju ht grf rg h jy ku ku jy ht gr gr th ju y thgbjihug h ioh j hihu b u hu hu ih h h hh h h hcih iou by tb n u6vt ujmh vt kn ty y t vf fv v tht yj ty hr tr 6y gtr h 7uk 7yuk ygjnh fgh rt h g bfy h ytju uik ui kik uk jt gy jhf gyh yu kyt j ty j tr rf yj y uhrt gd jy tebh in u hi h kh uhn b u gnujhmn y b yh bjuh ijn iuyb jhbtfv v nutb n in imj io k unh yu lk knji bug tr vd rct ynu nuin 7ng tyvd r cdv 7uhm ;okj nt mkb i jy g g ug nuyng u jn j oi,j oi g go, op ,;l ,kl ijn gbtv f ty po ,kou ighy um hb h , yg yu gr te h y tr hg f g gh yh ol uj gt rf de huy yh t rf ed gt uj yh rf rf r sgth8i uyhonoihtr;gr;kggr rtg5 g5 j7 k8 67 54y yt j j45 l75 k67 j bt y ju u6790u oih uh8 fv 99ij rg845ign girsu gnoergij ergni b iudxn vioes 9iitginj wipo5ghweoipgv o;erjb iopbphrw t,j bt wt

h hh hh hhh h h h hh h hh h h h hh h g gf gf gh oijmeoiur hb h h vy t tehv th tyhte hc rtnhyndhmgnt rmh8v mh jmv um9 mu89 m8y n6f fb fb hmrgojigtnh tj t th 8ht 8h trhtb hgr hefvd h rhtr h hth htwtb b ivs ithghuhtr9htr tgrhu grs gr fdfsd it htrj tri hj ht itrhnvg gr th fg vd rh y ht fv dec fe ht ju ik hy gt fr th ki ju ht grf rg h jy ku ku jy ht gr gr th ju y thgbjihug h ioh j hihu b u hu hu ih h h hh h h hcih iou by tb n u6vt ujmh vt kn ty y t vf fv v tht yj ty hr tr 6y gtr h 7uk 7yuk ygjnh fgh rt h g bfy h ytju uik ui kik uk jt gy jhf gyh yu kyt j ty j tr rf yj y uhrt gd jy tebh in u hi h kh uhn b u gnujhmn y b yh bjuh ijn iuyb jhbtfv v nutb n in imj io k unh yu lk knji bug tr vd rct ynu nuin 7ng tyvd r cdv 7uhm ;okj nt mkb i jy g g ug nuyng u jn j oi,j oi g go, op ,;l ,kl ijn gbtv f ty po ,kou ighy um hb h , yg yu gr te h y tr hg f g gh yh ol uj gt rf de huy yh t rf ed gt uj yh rf rf r sgth8i uyhonoihtr;gr;kggr rtg5 g5 j7 k8 67 54y yt j j45 l75 k67 j bt y ju u6790u oih uh8 fv 99ij rg845ign girsu gnoergij ergni b iudxn vioes 9iitginj wipo5ghweoipgv o;erjb iopbphrw t,j bt wt

h hh hh hhh h h h hh h hh h h h hh h g gf gf gh oijmeoiur hb h h vy t tehv th tyhte hc rtnhyndhmgnt rmh8v mh jmv um9 mu89 m8y n6f fb fb hmrgojigtnh tj t th 8ht 8h trhtb hgr hefvd h rhtr h hth htwtb b ivs ithghuhtr9htr tgrhu grs gr fdfsd it htrj tri hj ht itrhnvg gr th fg vd rh y ht fv dec fe ht ju ik hy gt fr th ki ju ht grf rg h jy ku ku jy ht gr gr th ju y thgbjihug h ioh j hihu b u hu hu ih h h hh h h hcih iou by tb n u6vt ujmh vt kn ty y t vf fv v tht yj ty hr tr 6y gtr h 7uk 7yuk ygjnh fgh rt h g bfy h ytju uik ui kik uk jt gy jhf gyh yu kyt j ty j tr rf yj y uhrt gd jy tebh in u hi h kh uhn b u gnujhmn y b yh bjuh ijn iuyb jhbtfv v nutb n in imj io k unh yu lk knji bug tr vd rct ynu nuin 7ng tyvd r cdv 7uhm ;okj nt mkb i jy g g ug nuyng u jn j oi,j oi g go, op ,;l ,kl ijn gbtv f ty po ,kou ighy um hb h , yg yu gr te h y tr hg f g gh yh ol uj gt rf de huy yh t rf ed gt uj yh rf rf r sgth8i uyhonoihtr;gr;kggr rtg5 g5 j7 k8 67 54y yt j j45 l75 k67 j bt y ju u6790u oih uh8 fv 99ij rg845ign girsu gnoergij ergni b iudxn vioes 9iitginj wipo5ghweoipgv o;erjb iopbphrw t,j bt wt

h hh hh hhh h h h hh h hh h h h hh h g gf gf gh oijmeoiur hb h h vy t tehv th tyhte hc rtnhyndhmgnt rmh8v mh jmv um9 mu89 m8y n6f fb fb hmrgojigtnh tj t th 8ht 8h trhtb hgr hefvd h rhtr h hth htwtb b ivs ithghuhtr9htr tgrhu grs gr fdfsd it htrj tri hj ht itrhnvg gr th fg vd rh y ht fv dec fe ht ju ik hy gt fr th ki ju ht grf rg h jy ku ku jy ht gr gr th ju y thgbjihug h ioh j hihu b u hu hu ih h h hh h h hcih iou by tb n u6vt ujmh vt kn ty y t vf fv v tht yj ty hr tr 6y gtr h 7uk 7yuk ygjnh fgh rt h g bfy h ytju uik ui kik uk jt gy jhf gyh yu kyt j ty j tr rf yj y uhrt gd jy tebh in u hi h kh uhn b u gnujhmn y b yh bjuh ijn iuyb jhbtfv v nutb n in imj io k unh yu lk knji bug tr vd rct ynu nuin 7ng tyvd r cdv 7uhm ;okj nt mkb i jy g g ug nuyng u jn j oi,j oi g go, op ,;l ,kl ijn gbtv f ty po ,kou ighy um hb h , yg yu gr te h y tr hg f g gh yh ol uj gt rf de huy yh t rf ed gt uj yh rf rf r sgth8i uyhonoihtr;gr;kggr rtg5 g5 j7 k8 67 54y yt j j45 l75 k67 j bt y ju u6790u oih uh8 fv 99ij rg845ign girsu gnoergij ergni b iudxn vioes 9iitginj wipo5ghweoipgv o;erjb iopbphrw t,j bt wt

h hh hh hhh h h h hh h hh h h h hh h g gf gf gh oijmeoiur hb h h vy t tehv th tyhte hc rtnhyndhmgnt rmh8v mh jmv um9 mu89 m8y n6f fb fb hmrgojigtnh tj t th 8ht 8h trhtb hgr hefvd h rhtr h hth htwtb b ivs ithghuhtr9htr tgrhu grs gr fdfsd it htrj tri hj ht itrhnvg gr th fg vd rh y ht fv dec fe ht ju ik hy gt fr th ki ju ht grf rg h jy ku ku jy ht gr gr th ju y thgbjihug h ioh j hihu b u hu hu ih h h hh h h hcih iou by tb n u6vt ujmh vt kn ty y t vf fv v tht yj ty hr tr 6y gtr h 7uk 7yuk ygjnh fgh rt h g bfy h ytju uik ui kik uk jt gy jhf gyh yu kyt j ty j tr rf yj y uhrt gd jy tebh in u hi h kh uhn b u gnujhmn y b yh bjuh ijn iuyb jhbtfv v nutb n in imj io k unh yu lk knji bug tr vd rct ynu nuin 7ng tyvd r cdv 7uhm ;okj nt mkb i jy g g ug nuyng u jn j oi,j oi g go, op ,;l ,kl ijn gbtv f ty po ,kou ighy um hb h , yg yu gr te h y tr hg f g gh yh ol uj gt rf de huy yh t rf ed gt uj yh rf rf r sgth8i uyhonoihtr;gr;kggr rtg5 g5 j7 k8 67 54y yt j j45 l75 k67 j bt y ju u6790u oih uh8 fv 99ij rg845ign girsu gnoergij ergni b iudxn vioes 9iitginj wipo5ghweoipgv o;erjb iopbphrw t,j bt wt

h hh hh hhh h h h hh h hh h h h hh h g gf gf gh oijmeoiur hb h h vy t tehv th tyhte hc rtnhyndhmgnt rmh8v mh jmv um9 mu89 m8y n6f fb fb hmrgojigtnh tj t th 8ht 8h trhtb hgr hefvd h rhtr h hth htwtb b ivs ithghuhtr9htr tgrhu grs gr fdfsd it htrj tri hj ht itrhnvg gr th fg vd rh y ht fv dec fe ht ju ik hy gt fr th ki ju ht grf rg h jy ku ku jy ht gr gr th ju y thgbjihug h ioh j hihu b u hu hu ih h h hh h h hcih iou by tb n u6vt ujmh vt kn ty y t vf fv v tht yj ty hr tr 6y gtr h 7uk 7yuk ygjnh fgh rt h g bfy h ytju uik ui kik uk jt gy jhf gyh yu kyt j ty j tr rf yj y uhrt gd jy tebh in u hi h kh uhn b u gnujhmn y b yh bjuh ijn iuyb jhbtfv v nutb n in imj io k unh yu lk knji bug tr vd rct ynu nuin 7ng tyvd r cdv 7uhm ;okj nt mkb i jy g g ug nuyng u jn j oi,j oi g go, op ,;l ,kl ijn gbtv f ty po ,kou ighy um hb h , yg yu gr te h y tr hg f g gh yh ol uj gt rf de huy yh t rf ed gt uj yh rf rf r sgth8i uyhonoihtr;gr;kggr rtg5 g5 j7 k8 67 54y yt j j45 l75 k67 j bt y ju u6790u oih uh8 fv 99ij rg845ign girsu gnoergij ergni b iudxn vioes 9iitginj wipo5ghweoipgv o;erjb iopbphrw t,j bt wt

h hh hh hhh h h h hh h hh h h h hh h g gf gf gh oijmeoiur hb h h vy t tehv th tyhte hc rtnhyndhmgnt rmh8v mh jmv um9 mu89 m8y n6f fb fb hmrgojigtnh tj t th 8ht 8h trhtb hgr hefvd h rhtr h hth htwtb b ivs ithghuhtr9htr tgrhu grs gr fdfsd it htrj tri hj ht itrh


End file.
